


Viridian’s Instant Boyfriend Potion

by SexTheHex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Growth, Chastity Device, Corset, M/M, Magic, Other, Premature Ejaculation, Witches, femboy, male breasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Viridian’s life has gotten terribly devoid of any action in bed. What’s a witch to do when they’re feeling lonely? Abuse their magic and summon a good fuck with witchcraft! Tempering with magic that strong couldn’t possibly lead to anything bad…





	Viridian’s Instant Boyfriend Potion

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 10/26/17.
> 
> This story stars the artist Sealguy's witch femboy OC Viridian. You can check out Viridian's cute butt and the rest of Sealguy's work here: sealguy.tumblr.com

A gloomy eastern European village sat wedged in the seat of vast rolling mountains. Cobblestone roads and rotting wood huts sustained a population of melancholy townsfolk who lived in constant fear of the supernatural. For above their fair village stood a dark stone castle on the highest hilltop. A looming fortress known as the dreaded home to one of the most powerful and adorable witches in the land! The androgynous, scantily clad terror: The mighty Viridian!

Rumors said that he was once a man that gained untold magical powers by sacrificing his manliness. He was supposedly cursed to wear tight fitting witch’s robes that exposed his bare chest, fishnet stockings, and high heels at all times to power his evil magic! It was said his soft mint-colored skin and luscious green hair was suppose to entice you to a life of servitude living as his puppet!

While flattering, these rumors were of course 100% false. Viridian was mostly just an average to below average skill witch that had inherited a huge-ass castle to live in. Honestly, he couldn’t believe HE was the one getting all this attention! There were far more powerful witches and wizards living in that tiny town, they just didn’t live in such a huge house. Honestly, how did those stupid twats not even know there was a full blown witch’s shop in town!? Did they really think he did every super natural thing in their lives?

As for the crossdressing? Well… Viridian just liked to look cute and girly. Plus, it doubled as a way to clearly convey his preferred partners in one swoop. Viridian had no qualms advertising that. In fact, he wish he could convey he was horny and looking for fat dicks a little better. He was having quite some trouble finding anyone to fuck!

Living in the middle of nowhere sadly meant that finding others interested in plowing a witch femboy was a little difficult. Out of the few options in town, none of them had the libido to satisfy Viridian. Toys didn’t help much either; he could only spend so many nights stirring a dildo to levitate and fuck his ass before it got boring! Even raising the dead and forcing them to be his sex slaves wasn’t working. Any ambitions to fuck a zombie pretty much instantly died once the reality he’d have to touch a dead person set in. Plus, the whole villager outrage of raising their deceased was a pain to deal with. Poor Viridian was horny and needy without a soul to satisfy him!

His desperation lead to him searching through his library of old spell books for a solution. Was there anything that could cure his insatiable thirst? It seems in fact, there was something that could help! In a strange old book about summoning monsters, Viridian stumbled across a spell that claimed it could “instantly create a lover” using nothing but enchanted ingredients. The witch boy had to do a double take when he read what the spell could do. This was it! A spell to summon a boyfriend and satisfy his aching loins. What luck!

 

* * *

## 

##  **NIGHT 1**

Viridian toiled away, thoroughly stirring the bubbling cauldron of shining green liquid. Assembling this arcane potion had been mostly simple so far, but he was still being extra careful! There was a fine line between creating life and creating an abomination with life giving magic this powerful. Just the right quantity of brimstone and sulfur, heat in eldritch slime, stirred for 6 minutes. Now came time to carefully add the remaining ingredients.

Three frogs eyes, pickled newt tail, battered bat wings, butterfly legs, and dragon’s scales. Mix thoroughly until the mixture is violently boiling. That was it. Everything was in place. Now Viridian just had to wait for his effort to bear fruit!

Viridian blended the pot’s contents diligently waiting for the fruits of his labor to surface. Man, this was going to be great! The spell guaranteed he’d created would be the perfect lover for any lonely girl… hopefully that extended to cute boys as well. Viridian’s contemplation was finally interrupted by the surface of the mixture boiling over, rapidly turning the potion into a bubbling mess. Was this it? Oh gosh, this had to be it!

Viridian stood back and waited for something to emerge. How would his new boyfriend emerge anyway? Maybe he’d stand calmly out of the pot and bow before him? Or maybe he’d flex and show off his chiselled body and huge cock, sprung just for him… Oooh, man! Viridian was drooling in anticipation!

Then it started. Something began emerging from the pot. Viridian held his breath waiting!

…Hey, that wasn’t a guy! This was some… blob… thing… A translucent, gooey blob began rising from the pot, moving like an amoeba exploring the open air with the upper half of its body. Was this… was this part of the spell? Did it take a while for flesh and muscle and such to graft onto this big goo wad? Viridian gave it some time to develop, but all the white blob of goo did was slowly move around the lip of the metal pot, accomplishing nothing. The mixture was starting to cool too. Damn, it was a fluke! Viridian had to have messed something up! Now he had to not only try the potion again, but deal with this abomination of an accident swimming around in his favorite cauldron.

Viridian stepped forward and grabbed the lid to the cauldron. He put together a simple plan to get rid of this brainless mistake of nature: shut the lid, turn the cauldron a boiling hot red, wait for it to die, and pour the remains down the drain. No biggie right? The witch boy dangled the heavy iron over the cauldron, ready to force the strange abomination back into its confines.

But the brainless mistake of nature wasn’t keen on complying with the Wiccan’s wishes. Viridian’s attempted to seal away the strange blob he’d created by forcing the lid of the pot down as hard as possible. However, his reckless use of force pinched the blob’s body so hard against the pot’s lid, a huge chunk of the weird amoeba went spraying all over Viridian’s chest!

“AAAAAaah, YUCK!” Viridian shrieked as the horrific slime splattered against his bare chest. What a day to wear his skimpy witch’s robe! Why on earth was he even cooking something with clothing that exposed his chest down to his navel?

…Oh right, to show off his stuff for his potential new potion-birthed boyfriend. But yuck! This was hardly worth it!

Viridian quickly shut the lid over the brutish creature in the cauldron, rekindled the dwindling fire beneath the pot, and let the mixture’s contents boil over into a heated soup. With that out of the way, it was time to clean off the icky goop that monster sprayed all over him.

Yet when Viridian entered his washroom and prepped for a shower he noticed his chest was… completely dry! Weird. There wasn’t a trace of any residue or unnerving slime on his frame. Just his same flat, muscular chest he’d always known. Well, it did feel a tad bit smoother, but nothing substantial at all. Everything seemed to be fine…

Viridian returned to the boiling cauldron to make sure whatever that thing was, it was dead. Sure enough, its contents had indeed liquefied into non-living sludge once more. The boy waited for the cauldron to cool before dumping the mess down the drain.

What could have could wrong? Did he not stir it long enough? Did he use an incorrect ingredient? Maybe he overlooked a part? He’d skimmed through it pretty thoroughly and it all seemed relatively simple. Maybe there was some other part to it. Viridian took the potion book to bed as he planned on thoroughly rereading the book and finding out where he went wrong.

Once in bed, Viridian’s thoughts couldn’t help but shift from analytical thought to daydreams of what his future boyfriend would be like. Just imagining what it’d be like to have another man shoving his face in his pillow, body pressed against his back, hips slamming again and again against his fat cushioned ass… Urgh, it was delightful.

Viridian couldn’t help but grab his wand for a bit of erotic magic before bed. He parsed the contents of his bedside drawer to find a flesh colored dildo, then cast a levitation spell on the object. The veiny fake cock was spurred to thrust back and forth perpetually in mid air, thrusting at a brisk speed. Just a little maneuvering with his wand and it was hovering right over his eager pucker…

“G-Ggooooh-fuck…” Viridian cooed as he felt the heap of silicon part his rump and hammer against his prostate. Anal masturbation was a favorite for sure, but he was finding it increasingly difficult to get off on being fucked by autonomous cocks. Hopefully this would be his last night alone longing for a real cock to fuck him.

 

* * *

## 

##  **NIGHT 2**

Viridian awoke clutching his pillow in a tight grasp, spooning the thing in a loving embrace. This was getting ridiculous. He had to get that damn potion done with and get a proper fucking!

Morning brought a fresh mind, the perfect tool to assess where his magic had gone wrong the previous night. A second runthrough of the potion did lead to a new discovery. He had in fact forgotten something! A hair of the boyfriend’s lover had to be added to the concoction, ensuring that the creation would be both fully formed and loyal to the owner only! Perfect, what an easy fix!

Though, during his reading, Viridian noticed something a bit off. He could normally sit a book in his lap and read while in bed perfectly fine. Today, he noticed his chest was crowding his vision slightly. Viridian trotted towards a mirror and took a more thorough look at his body.

The boy was mortified to see he was sporting tits! Two little bulges right at the upper max of an A-cup were occupying his chest! What… what was causing this? Did contact with that weird glob stir his bod to go haywire? No, no, no, that was so stupid and convoluted! Occam’s razor was a far better method to gauge the cause of this. Maybe… maybe he was just getting a little fatter. Yeah, that was probably it. Less sweets and more exercise would have to do instead. He couldn’t afford to look any worse if he couldn’t attract a good dick looking like this!

With that demoralizing assessment of his body, Viridian went back to brewing that infernal potion, making sure every ingredient was correct this time. Brimstone and sulfur, eldritch slime, three frogs eyes, pickled newt tail, battered bat wings, butterfly legs, dragon’s scales… and a fresh hair picked from the brewer’s hair. Viridian plucked a hair off of his head and tossed it into the bubbling pot and stirred, waiting to see the reaction.

…Nothing. What? But he had gotten everything correct up to this point! What had gone wrong? He’d carefully sectioned out every little ingredient in the quantity he needed, what else could he have forgotten?

Then Viridian noticed something amiss. Was the surface of the mixture… solid? It looks as if some sort of membrane had developed at the top of the pot, trapping the cauldron’s contents below. Maybe his future boyfriend was brewing beneath the surface? Maybe he was so weak from being spawned into existence from a bunch of hocus pocus that he couldn’t even find the strength to pierce the surface of the container and come into the world? Oh that poor thing!

Recklessly reasoning that was the only possible explanation, Viridian grabbed hold of his broom and attempted to pierce the membrane with the blunt end. That poor hunk was so exhausted he couldn’t escape! Oh, but he didn’t have to wait much longer! Just a little more force and Viridian would have him free from the confines of-

A thick red haze of gasses burst forth from the cauldron the moment Viridian pierced the surface of the mixture. Viridian was sent into a fit of frantic coughing as he desperately tried to reach for the cauldron lid and prevent the rest of this infernal gas from spreading further. The opaque fog was impossible to see through, leaving Viridian’s hands alone to find the lid. After some struggles he’d sealed the spewing pot successfully… though not without leaving the room coated in the horrid gas.

Drat! That wasn’t a boyfriend at all! Viridian had yet again somehow messed up the potion. What was the deal? Creating life through a bunch of cursed ingredients wasn’t suppose to be this difficult. He just wanted to violate the rules of nature for a good fuck!

And speaking of good fucks… Viridian was feeling a little more frisky than normal all of a sudden. His thoughts suddenly trailed back to daydreams about what getting all of this finally right might accomplish. Fantasies that had his shaft engorged with blood and pulsating as if he’d been stroking for minutes on end…

Something was wrong. Viridian’s noisy coughing had slowed to normal breathing, taking in the red smoke as if it was normal air. His train of thought diverted every which way to sex, sucking, and fucking! Part of him realized something here was seriously wrong. He knew deep down this scarlet haze was having some bizarre afrodisiac-esc, effect on him. But that part of his mind was rapidly being stamped out by another. A part that really, REALLY just wanted to stroke that fat cock of his harder and faster than ever before.

Viridian folded to his desires. His legs buckled and his body fell to the ground, ready to satisfy that ache in his throbbing loins. His hands darted to pull the draping length of his cloak aside and freely access his needy erection. He felt electrified. It was if a boundless energy was pouring through him, demanding him to stroke away and please that heavy, blood engorged dick… was it always that big? Viridian had always found himself a little dissatisfied with his penile length previously, but right now it felt bigger than ever before! It felt like there was even more tender flesh to stroke, nerves to tickle, cock to indulge…

*SPLURT!* Without so much as an ounce of prior warning, Viridian was there! His hot, heavy dick was heaving out gooey strands of love all over! The volume was something to behold. Viridian had never ejaculated quite like this before. Instead of a few brief, thin sprays of cum he usually resigned to a spare tissue, this was coming out in thick, virile bursts of white seed. A substantial amount of it came raining back down on the boy, tainting his chest and witch’s robes with a heavy burst of semen.

It was quite the mess. 10 straight seconds of what felt like pissing ejaculate ended with Viridian looking like he’d just gotten out of the center of a circle jerk. But still, even after this exhausting display, Viridian still somehow found the energy for more! His refractory period felt non-existence. No post-coital exhaustion was to be found. He was straight back to 100% aroused and ready for more! Something was DEFINITELY wrong with him now, no doubt. This weird red smoke was definitely doing something to his body that was… spectacular! Viridian could hardly care what long term implications this all meant. He just wanted more, now!

Viridian stretched out his hand, motioning his trusty wand to fly into its owner’s hand. The inanimate object levitated to life and sure enough flew towards its owner, ready to please. With his magical wand at the ready to cause all sorts of erotic wonders… Viridian could hardly pick what to do next! Make a dildo levitate? Make a phantom’s hand jack him off? He couldn’t decide. He just needed gratification now!

In an absolutely reckless use of enchanted magic, Viridian decided his wand itself would have to be his sex toy for the next masturbation session. An end of it was soon making contact with his puckered anal lips before slowly gliding into his greedy boypussy and against his prostate. Getting fucked, even by an inanimate object as only vaguely phallic as a thin wand, gave penile stimulation vicious competition. Viridian happily cooed and screamed in delight as he pumped the object in and out of his bottom. Before long, his aching cock was primed to blow all over his body and face yet again. With a little more stroking and sodomy it did. Then Again. Over and over for most of the night as Viridian wrapped himself in sweaty, sticky bliss…

 

* * *

## 

##  **NIGHT 3**

Viridian awoke the next morning regretting most of the previous night. The red smoke that had choked the whole room had dissipated, but that was little comfort for the new state of his body.

Any doubt from the previous morning that the strange breast-like bumps on his chest were natural was completely shattered. Those tiny bee stings were now fully developed D-cup tits sprouting from his once masculine frame. A flick of their flesh resulted in the pair of luscious titties jiggling and wobbling as tantalizing as could be. Viridian was struggling for words. Was this all just that blob attacking him? How did his magic spiral to get this out of control?

But it seems that wasn’t the only toll Viridian’s magic had taken on his body. His cock certainly looked bigger last night when he was mad with lust. Now he had outright confirmation. His shaft had a few additional inches over what he’d previously sported, now maybe totalling over 10 inches in length! It would be something to be excited about… if that need to stroke and fondle his cock wasn’t still racking his senses! Viridian was still craving sexual relief, even after draining his balls maybe half a dozen times the previous night. He wanted to stroke. He wanted to fuck. He wanted to get fucked… it was all so hard to deny!

Viridian had to get a grip on his body before continuing with anything else. He grabbed his wand off of the floor (which thankfully was still at least partially functional after being used as a makeshift dildo for most of the night), aimed the sceptre at his clothing, and fired a bolt of magical energy.

“My body’s looking too girly  
So find a way to cover me”

With Viridian’s magic words casting his spell, the cum-soaked remains of Viridian’s witch robes disassembled and twirled around the svelte Wiccan. The garmented morphed into something to keep his body in a relatively controllable state. A purple corset began to materialize from the wad of fabric, squeezing his body with an intense tightness. Though uncomfortable, his mighty, heaving breasts were somehow compressed into a flat surface before the power of this magical garment.

Viridian thought a corset alone was a ridiculous solution to his problem, but his magic’s solutions to keeping him clandestinely covered weren’t done humiliating him yet. Fabric began twirling around his crotch before solidifying into a full blown chastity cage to prevent any stimulation to his needy cock! What a bizarre and extreme solution! Viridian was half tempted to undo the spell and try again, but he had more important matters to tend to. Like getting a good fuck.

A thorough scan through of the instructions made it seem like he’d done everything correctly. The order of everything was right. The ingredients were all correct too. Yet he still wasn’t getting the bubbling purple the book described as verification the spell was a success… Oh goodness, was there a color indicator if the spell worked this whole time? Viridian was cursing himself for not giving this all a more thorough read and sparing himself of this ridiculous adventure.

Maybe one of them was expired or something? No, that couldn’t be! He bought this all from those weird gypsies down the town’s alley in that witch’s store just a few days ago! How could they have possibly…

Oh. That was his problem. It seems the vial of dragon’s scales he bought wasn’t the right thing. They weren’t the scales of a real dragon, they were komodo dragon scales. What con artists! Forget the dark arts of magic, this was the real evil! Gosh, now he had to venture into town in the dead of night again and buy more! He’d give those dirty shopkeepers what for!

But first, there was waiting until night. Even with him waking up in a midday overslept stupor, the wait was agonizing. He could focus on little else but the torment his body’s new features were causing him. He could feel the bosoms blooming from his chest growing slowly but surely. The strange corset-like garment that was somehow keeping his huge titties flat was squeezing him all the tighter. Worse yet, his overly sensitive cock was just begging him to stroke and fondle his firmest, hardest asset as it pressed against his tight little chastity cage.

The discomfort got to a point where Viridian had had enough! Time to invert this spell and just go on a frantic masturbation spree with his huge titties flailing around until it was time to go back out. Just a wave of his wand and…

Viridian was mortified to see that his wand had crapped out and broken at the worst possible time. Was it seriously not recharging its magic anymore? Fuck! Sure, damaging the thing should have come as no surprise given he shoved it up his ass the previous night, but c’mon! Being locked in chastity was absolutely unbearable! Horny and needy, chest squeezed so tight…

A majority of Viridian’s time was spent bouncing up and down his favorite dildo, desperate for any sort of sexual stimulation with his cock locked up. But even after maybe an hour straight of fucking his own ass, he couldn’t get there. He could feel his swollen balls cry out for release, but couldn’t get over the edge! His desperation was making him sink so low, he resorted to humping his own pillows, cock all caged up. Yet no matter what he seemed to do, he simply couldn’t get there.

 

* * *

 

Nightfall finally came, allowing Viridian to descend to the local village under the veil of darkness. The agonizing discomfort was a major distraction, but he simply had to continue on to revert these problems. He dressed in a witch’s rope that actually covered the front of his chest this time, making him presentable to anyone in public. From there, it was just a 5 minute flight by broom to the seedy witch supplies shop, tucked away in the darkest alleys in town.

Viridian had some choice words for the clerks that had sold him the incorrect sort of scales. Dual purpose curse words that were both volatile profanities and a few syllables away from turning the cashier into a frog. Only once Viridian was offered a free replacement wand for the incident did he finally calm down enough to finish the business transaction. The moment the purchase was done, Viridian snatched the magical rod into his hand to dispel this agonizingly painful magic keeping him in bondage.

“Clothing so tight is utter hell  
Rid yonder fabric of this spell!“

With a flash of light, the new wand had successfully dispelled the magic keeping his crotch and chest in check. But the immediate aftermath made Viridian questioned whether or not he should have bothered…

Those huge titties had continued to grow beneath that magical corset to truly insane proportions. Big, jiggling F-cup bazongas were sprouting from Viridian’s tender chest. The mere act of freeing his titties from that magic corset caused his robe to tear in the chest, turning the neck of the garment into a easy to view window to his new udders. What an accursed memento from that damn goo monster! The boyfriend that popped out of that pot better be enough to compensate for all this horrid extra weight on his chest!

Yet Viridian’s new jugs were only the first half of his body’s ridiculous show. His cock, primed from hours and hours of denial and failed climaxes, was free. A throbbing massive length that pitched an uncontrollable tent in the front of his clothing… it took all his will to not just rub one out right then and there in front of the store clerk. He sorely wish he’d taken the time to learn a spell that could make him invisible and spare him the embarrassment of being in public with a massive erection and titanic cleavage.

Viridian fled from the store with his purchases as fast as he could go. His heels weren’t much of an issue to walk quickly in, he was use to that. The real nuisance was his out of control boner threatening to cream against his robes from just the tiniest stimulation of walking! It was a miracle he made it to his broom, tucked away in a nook behind a building, without jizzing in public. Once he was finally in a semi-private enclosure, he couldn’t help but deal with his big, aching problem.

Just a few seconds of stroking that red, engorged phallus had Viridian on edge. For as much as he wanted to preserve his dignity, he had to do it. Right now. There was physically no way his body was letting him take another step without cumming his brains out that very moment. Worse yet, he couldn’t help but let howling moans of delight part from his lips as he neared closer and closer to ending those hours of denial. His knees went weak when he finally felt it coming. He had to grip a wall for any support… With one final gasp, he was there!

With a massive splat, the inaugural spurt of jizz fired against the wall! Thick, white seed in a volume on par with what had poured out of him last night shot out of his swollen cock in countless ropes. To Viridian, the relief was insane. All that stress, all that denial, all of it was draining from his balls in heavy blasts each on par with one of his normal climaxes. It was divine. And for just a moment, everything was serene enough that Viridian could forget he had just masturbated and ejaculated in public.

When he finally came down from that luxurious high, Viridian felt weak and exhausted. He climbed back on his broom as best he could in his lethargic state. Magic could wait until tomorrow. For now he just needed sleep…

 

* * *

## 

##  **NIGHT 4**

Viridian awoke the following morning to find the changes to his body from his magical mishaps were getting better. Well.. better in the sense they were getting worse at a slower rate, at least.

His breast’s expansion had mostly calmed down. His chest was still sporting big, round, bulging porn star tits, but they had only increased in volume slightly from their public display last night. His cock too was still that same new size from two days prior, and just as sensitive and needy as ever. It quickly reprioritized Viridian’s morning to-do list by shooting masturbation to the very top. No more than 10 minutes after stirring back to consciousness was the girly witch boy pinching his nipples and pounding his meat, trying to start the day with another spectacular cumshot.

With a self facial, a shower, and a change of clothes, Viridian reasoned it was time to undo all this ridiculous magic and get his body back to its normal state. It was becoming so horribly intrusive that he could hardly walk to his damn cauldron without getting sprung! Viridian dove into a musty book of clerical magic looking for any solution to his problem…

Whoa, this looked hard! How was he suppose to pronounce this spell? What on earth sound did that character make? Gah, how confusing! Viridian was starting to regret focusing his magical studies on simple but less powerful iambic tetrameter spells and none of the more fancy useful stuff in dead tongues. He’d have to go back to that damn supply shop and see if their staff had anyone on hand capable of reverting his chest and cock, assuming they’d even let him back in the store after threatening their employees and ejaculating not far from their store location…

He’d just have to hope. The store opened at nightfall, which gave him several hours to himself stuck with these distracting assets. But that did give him another chance to attempt that infernal instant boyfriend potion. How much worse could a mistake in the potion make everything, anyway? After transcending the possibilities of male anatomy, Viridian was feeling a bit braver than usual in the face of unspeakably powerful magic. The thought of having a tender, concerned boyfriend tending to Viridian in his time of need sold the witch on giving it one last attempt.

Brimstone, sulfur, eldritch slime. Three frogs eyes, pickled newt tail, battered bat wings, butterfly legs, ACTUAL dragon’s scales, and a fresh hair picked from his own scalp. Viridian tossed the items and stirred, only mildly distracted by his huge bust getting in the way. After a few minutes of stirring… something was happening! The mixture turned purple and cooled. A few ripples signalled there was something just below the surface ready to emerge. Viridian had done it! He’d finally have a hot hunk to call his own!

A smiled crawled across his face as that achievement finally set in. What an effort! What a bizarre string of events that lead him to all this! Sure, he looked more like a girl than a boy now, but it was worth it! He’d proven his magical abilities and put them to a practical use! Good thing he kept that book on summoning multi-appendaged monsters laying around all these years. Who would have ever thought there would be a potion mixture for summoning a cute human boyfriend mixed in there!

…Hey, the spell did specify this created a human, right? And it WAS a boyfriend, right? Yes, definitely! He hadn’t just assumed ‘erotic minion’ meant a boyfriend like some stupid goon. He’d made very sure it was an actual human. He was sure it said that on page… page number… uhh…

Eight huge slate-grey tentacles, each spanning several yards in length with tendrils as thick as Viridian’s arms, splashed out of the cast iron cauldron before the foolish Wiccan. Before them was the object of their desire. Their master. The being that had summoned them into existence to pleasure.

Viridian quickly realized he had made a mistake.

The thrashing tendrils flailed their lengthy extremities outside of Viridian’s black cauldron, recklessly smashing books, test tubes, and other magical accessories as they aimed for the object of their desire. Viridian scarcely had the time to defend himself. A tentacle was wrapped around his right arm in seconds, each other limb soon ensnared in the coils of a muscular tendril in no time flat. Soon the witch femboy was raised above the ground by the tentacle monster’s strength. The monster angled and posed him like a toy, priming him to be in the optimal position for a nice hard fucking.

Viridian yelped at the sensation of one of those slimy appendages dancing around his asshole. The foreplay was alarming, but he was completely unprepared for what came next. With an uncanny speed, the boneless tentacle sunk into his backside, stuffing his veteran boypussy to its limit in an instant. Viridian could only respond with a shocked gasp and a dribbling cock.

The anxiety of being around a violent, unpredictable tentacle monster steadily drained away as Viridian realized the thing’s intentions. It was milking his prostate as hard as it could with its powerful muscles, trying to drain his balls dry. Another tentacle had come up to stroke his cock while two others were busy groping his impressive bust. The beast made a horrible entrance but it was soon shaping up to be the only thing capable of handling Viridian’s insatiable libido!

As if his fear hadn’t waned already, the rhythm with which that mighty tendril was tenderly stroking his p-spot was making any thought hard to process. Viridian gave in fully. He let his body go limp and serve as a doll for this tentacle beast to please him at its leisure. The moment the witch’s resistance faltered, the monster’s pace intensified into flat out mind blowing, jaw dropping, cum draining tentacle sex!

And sure enough, in just a few seconds, that overgrown dick of Viridian’s was spewing seed in heavy spurts, driven to blow by anal play near exclusively. The witch boy attempted to whine and scream in delight, but a tentacle soon shot into his open mouth and clogged the orifice with another dick tentacle. Viridian didn’t have much of an oral fixation, but at this point, he was a fully blown bottom bitch to be abused to his partner’s liking. He happily accepted the tentacle and allowed it to treat his mouth like a proper slut’s throatpussy.

This ungodly beast was absolutely wrecking Viridian’s lab. His cauldron was ruined, his broomstick had been cracked, and his spellbooks were in tatters. It’d take ages to get this heaving beast under control and clean up this accursed mess. But oh there was so much fun to savor first. Only one anal orgasm was hardly enough for all the fuss Viridian went through summoning this beast. He planned on relishing in his efforts and savouring this night of kinky  tentacle monster sex. He grabbed the monster’s flesh to signal the thing to fuck him harder. And soon the boy’s eyes were rolling back as he was fucked at a brutal pace perfectly suited for him.

What a perfect boyfriend!


End file.
